Angelic Knight
Angelic Knight is to many a myth, others a menace, and to only a rare few, a friend. Created by the late Quintesson Emperor Zephulus as the "next evolution" of Transformer, Angelic was originally designed to single-handedly wipe out entire colonies of Transformers, both Autobot and Decepticon alike. Somewhere along the way, the golden assassin developed a conscious, rebelled against his Quintesson master, and joined the Autobots as part of a personal quest for redemption. Still a product of Quintesson design, Angelic usually serves the Autobots as a black ops agent, relying on stealth, misdirection, and mysterious abilities no "normal" Transformer has yet been known to possess. As of present, Angelic Knight holds the rank of Senior Executive Officer, second in command under Shadow. Origin The Quintessons have built a steady reputation of trying to wipe out the entire Transformer race, but failing time and time again, and failing rather miserably to boot. However, once Emperor Zephulus rose to the throne, he planned to change this once and for all. The scientist-turned-Emperor called for a special meeting of Quintesson colleagues (i.e. critics) in his lab to witness the unveiling of his ultimate weapon to ensure the complete destruction of the Transformer race. Instead of uproarious applause, the lab was filled with blood-curdling screams as Angelic Knight and Demonic Knight were first booted up and introduced themselves by quickly slaughtering everyone in the room, save their creator. Angelic and Demonic were then quickly dispatched to begin their universe-spanning mission of genocide. Soon the two Knights would tour colony after colony together, the two of them alone wiping each planet of all Transformer life, leaving no witnesses and no survivors. Zephulus' strategy sent them out to the very outer ridges of Transformer-colonized space, then moved the two from planet to planet in an inwards spiral until finally reaching Cybertron, and then Earth. However, the mission came to an unexpected, premature end when Angelic Knight suddenly became "self-aware". Quintesson Design Designed and built by Zephulus himself, with the help of a small elite team of scientists (including Zephulus' own protégé, Draedik), Angelic Knight has very little in common with normal Transformers beyond transformation ability, and anyone unfortunate enough to cross him quickly realizes it. Zephulus' dream was a next-gen Transformer fully capable of single-handedly wiping out entire populations of Transformers within mere hours of arrival. To make this vision a reality, Angelic was designed with a focus on absolute stealth, raising his agility and speed to ridiculous levels by normal Transformer design standards. To add to the murderous formula, Zephulus endowed his new creation with the power of telepathy, allowing Angelic to enter and manipulate the minds of his victims. Last but not least, Angelic was denied a spark of his own; instead built into a sparkless, lifeless, flawlessly obedient machine. Instead of emotion, Angelic would be built to rely purely on logic and the commands given him. The result: a monster of a Transformer that would strike from the shadows, never be seen, and kill without question or remorse. Escape from the Quintessons Ironically, despite the absence of a spark, Angelic Knight eventually developed a free will of his own -- one based solely upon logic -- and rebelled against his Quintesson creators. As the two Knights embarked upon mission after mission, Angelic began to notice a gradual change in Demonic's behavior. Demonic Knight began to adopt a more vicious, brutal approach to the assassination of his targets, usually torturing his victims before killing them, and appeared to take pleasure in doing so. Knowing that they were both designed for efficiency, Angelic began to question Demonic's methods, deeming them inefficient, regardless of effectiveness. On a later mission, Angelic and Demonic reached an asteroid colony and initiated their usual "cleansing" mission. During the attack, Angelic encountered the Decepticon Seeker SharpSpike, who asked Angelic why he was killing all of them, so that he may at least know the reason before Angelic finished him. Realizing he had no answer, Angelic spared SharpSpike's life, and from that moment forward abandoned Demonic, embarking out on his own, refusing to continue the mission. SharpSpike remains the only survivor and witness of one of their genocide missions. Joining the Autobots Presumed classified intelligence, it is unknown exactly when or how Angelic Knight joined the Autobots, but shortly after his desertion of the Quintessons, Angelic was taken in by Optimus Prime as a mercenary temporarily allied with the Autobots. Angelic logically concluded that the tyranny and genocide committed by the Quintessons was unjust, and identified the Decepticons as being similar in nature, thus he chose the Autobots as the more righteous of the two factions. Angelic's personal goal was to achieve redemption by serving the cause of justice, hoping to one day pay for his sins against the entire Transformer race. Category: The Cybertron Archive War Zone Category:Characters Category:Males